candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tasty Tour Saga
NOTE: This fanon is being remade Tasty Tour Saga is the fourth and last fan game created by Hyper Mystery. It was released on September 22nd, 2015. New things *Order levels with 3+ orders and blockers orders! *Jelly Fishes and Coconut Wheels can be created! *The Magic Purple Jelly Candy! *Waffle levels and Fudge levels! *Sour Waffle! *New Candy Flows! *Cupcakes and doughnuts! *Honey until 6 layers! *Levels with Boss Mode! *Defeat the Jelly Queen! *New variations of Sugar Crush! Candy Colors *'8-colour levels:' *'7-colour levels:' *'6-colour levels:' *'5-colour levels:' *'4-colour levels:' *'3-colour levels:' *'2-colour levels:' Special Candies *Striped Candy: Create a match of four candies in a row. *Wrapped Candy: Create a match of five candies in L or + shape. *Jelly Fish: Create a match of four candies in a 2x2 square. **When activated, they will swim off the screen, then three new jelly fish swim onto the screen. *Coconut Wheel: Create a match of five candies in a P or Q shape. *Colour Bomb: Create a match of five candies in a row. *Coloring Candy: Create a match of six candies in a T shape. Level Types NOTE: This fanon does not have timed levels. There are currently 200 levels in Tasty Tour Saga. Five level types exist in the game: Order levels To complete order levels, the player has to collect a certain amount of candies or blockers within a certain number of moves. When all orders are collected, Sugar Crush is activated - the remaining moves left will become striped candies on the board and will be activated. Order levels are the most common level type, with 54 total appearances. Every episode has had at least five order levels. Episodes contain anywhere from five to nine order levels. The typical episode has between five and seven order levels. Tasty Tower has the most order levels, with 9. Boss levels (Order Boss levels) Waffle levels To complete waffle levels, the player has to remove all the waffle on the board within a certain number of moves. When all waffles are removed, Sugar Crush is activated - 3 jelly fish per remaining move will swim onto the screen and eat random candies. Waffle levels are the second most common level type, with 45 levels. There are about 4 to 7 waffle levels in each episode. The episode with the most waffle levels is Caramel Carousel, with 8. Fudge levels To complete fudge levels, the player has to spread fudge everywhere within a certain number of moves. When all fudge are spread, Sugar Crush is activated - a coconut wheel is made for every move remaining and will be activated. Fudge levels are the second least common level type, with 17 total appearances. There are between 2 to 4 fudge levels per episode. The episode with the most fudge levels is Mousse Museum, with 10. Waffle Boss levels New level type coming soon! Fudge Boss levels New level type coming soon! Firework levels New level type coming soon! Gelatine levels New level type coming soon! Characters A character is an power-up in Tasty Tour Saga that can be used to simplify game play. A character is similar to a booster, however, the main difference is that characters are permanent. They are activated via the screen before the game starts. Only three characters can be chosen per level. If a character has been used more than 5 times, the player will have to wait 12 hours to use it again. Boosters Episodes Tour 1: *Tasty Tower (London, England) *Luscious Loch (Loch Ness, Highland, Scotland) *Frosty Fjord (Bergen, Norway) *Caramel Carousel (Stockholm, Sweden) Tour 2: *Wild Windmills (Netherlands) *Mousse Museum (The Louvre Museum, Paris, France) *Crazy Coast (The English Channel) *Bubblegum Bone Bawn (Dublin, Ireland) Tour 3: *Sugarcube Sund (Scoresby Sund, Greenland) *Reveler Rivers (Mackenzie River, Canada) *Magic Mounts (Mount Robson, British Columbia, Canada) Category:Tasty Tour Saga Category:Fanon Games